Beach Time!
by dana123girl
Summary: Ryoma & friends decides to go on a summer vacation in Okinawa for one week. As Ryoma realizes his feelings toward Sakuno, someone unexpected came by...Tooyama Kintaro!Ryoxsaku XD
1. Celebration Plan

**This is my very first Fanfic/RyoSaku fanfic, minna! Hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Please forgive me if this story has almost the same as other stories…I did this without following anyone's work! I promise! Waaahh!!...ok, enough of the cry. But seriously…this is my one idea…**

**Disclaimer: i do not own prince of tennis!TT**

* * *

Beach Time!

Chapter 1- Celebration Plan

Months had passed and summer came…graduation is near, it's time to bade…(too much for rhyming!)

Kikumaru, Oishi, Fuji, Kawamura, Inui and Tezuka have to say goodbye to junior high and hello to senior high.

Well the seigaku team couldn't believe time passes by so quickly…Now Echizen Ryoma, the cocky, arrogant brat as they say, will become seigaku's new team captain as Tezuka declared…

"Hey! Let's celebrate a farewell party for the 3rd years are gonna be seniors already, Nya!" Eiji excitedly bounced up and down as if he already know their answer..

Everyone sweat dropped for they couldn't believe he's gonna be a senior with that kind of attitude. And he, the senior-to-be is the one suggesting.

"Saa. That would be interesting…why don't we go on a one-week summer vacation at a beach resort?" Fuji answered quickly with his mischievous smile and his right hand on his chin as if he was thinking.

'_Yes…this would be VERY interesting...' _Fuji's smile grew wider as the team somehow felt something tingling down their spines.

"E-Eiji-senpai, did you just f-felt _that_?" momoshiro turned his head to face his senpai with arms wrapped around his masculine body as if his trembling from the sudden coldness of his spine.

"Y-Yeah, Momo-chan, I-I guess so…" Eiji smiled back at him nervously.

"Well then, it's been decided- We're gonna have a farewell celebration at a beach resort for one week!" As the their coach, Ruzaki Sumire, agreed and declared the final decision.


	2. Trouble in the van

Beach Time

Beach Time!

Chapter 2- Trouble in the van

As what had planned, they're going to a beach resort which will be held in Okinawa.

"Be sure you didn't leave anything else or rather anyone else!" Ryuzaki exclaimed

"Hai, sensei!" the team proudly respond in unison.

The team, together with Sakuno and Tomoka (of course we cannot miss them!) went in the van excitedly.

"Nya! I can't wait!" Eiji jumping off oishi's back as they get in the van.

"Oi, Eiji! Be careful!" Oishi said concernly.

As you know, they were still falling in line to get in…Momo and Kaidoh can't believe they'll sit beside each other for hevean's sake!

Now here's the order of the seats(oh, yes! I have planned it carefully! )

Driver's seat: Ryuzaki-sensai –beside her: Fuji & Tezuka

2nd row: (beside the window)Ryoma, Sakuno & Tomoka

3rd row: (beside the window)Inui-writing down notes in his handy dandy notebook (wonder where I got that _handy dandy thing_?!)- Kawamura & Oishi

Last row(unfortunately…): Kaidoh, Momo & Eiji

"Nya! I can't wait, really(hell right his excited!)!! I can almost smell the fresh breeze of the atmosphere of the beach little by little!" Eiji really sniffed his surroundings.

'How can he even say that when windows are shut and we're just gonna exit Tokyo city?!' everyone sighed with the same reason.

"Hehe! You're hell right, Eiji-senpai!" Momo still agreed.

"Stop agreeing if you don't even understand what he just said! Fssshhuu…" Kaidoh butted in intruding Momo's exciting mood.

"What did you say, MA-MU-SHI?!" Momo's 'exciting mood' changed into more like what some gangsters/yakuzas look like when they'll pick a fight or getting pissed-off.

Well, Kaidoh also have that look too.

"I can't believe I have to sit beside a _snake _like you! It would be a pain in the but if we have to take care of an animal like you!!" This really pissed Kaidoh as a vein popped out from his forehead showing irritation.

Then he replied back.

"Oh, really?! I woudn't be surprised if a _porcupine-_head like you would come butting in and ruin my summer!" with Kaidoh's arms crossed.

Now, Momo is the one having a vein popping out from his head.

With flames of anger as their background, and thunder striking in each other's eyes, Eiji, who's beside them, tried to stop them in horror…

"Momo-chan, Kaidoh, stop it, Nya!"

"SHUT UP, _kitten_!" now, another so called _animal _was called.

Eiji pouted childlessly as a bead of tear began to form in each corner of his eyes

"Momo, Kaidoh, you're so mean, Nya!"

Almost everybody sighed defeatedly as the trio argued about being an animal-look-a-like and everything that matters to it.

As they continued to argue, the van began to wiggle side to side.

"H-hey, you three! Please calm down!" Oishi tried to stop them…

But no response.

"Oi, stop it! We might crash down!" Ryuzaki tried shout despite their distance of each other.

But still, no response.

"If you won't stop, I'm gonna give you penalty with the help of Inui if we were still to arrive there ALIVE!" the stoic captain, Tezuka sure brings tingling to the spines especially when he mentioned _'with the help of Inui'_ .

Of course, when Inui heard that, he stopped writing whatever he was putting down there then snapped his notebook closed. Then suddenly his glasses shine saying he's honored to be the one to give them penalty with his mischievous yet evil grin.

The trio suddenly froze & turn pale. They can already imagine the horror they'll get into if they continue so they stopped of course…

Ryuzaki sighed and giving Tezuka a relieving smile…

Silence had gone in the van then suddenly Sakuno's bestfriend began to break the silence.

" Ne, Sakuno-chan, what kind of _bikini_ are you gonna wear, hmm?" with a sly smile on here face, almost everybody's ear twitch just hearing it, I said _almost_ and that counts the prince.

Noticing this through the mirror, Fuji's smile even grew wider.

"Good question, Tomoka-chan, I want to hear it as well." Fuji can't help but smile as he see the 'prince's face became irritated.

"Besides, I brought my camera."

Sakuno can't help but blush beet red! Anywy, she has to respond until she remembered something.

"To-Tomo-chan! Di-didn't you forget? You're the one who chose the bikini, you shoud have known." At this, sigh of relief escaped Sakuno's cherry lips. And a smirk was craved in the tennis prince's lips _'good answer, Ryuzaki..._ '

A bit disappointed as you say to the tensai but still satisfied…he can see Ryoma's reaction's you know…


	3. Roommate Decision

Chapter 3-Roommate decision

They already arrived in Okinawa and at the resort called 'Miyako Beach Resort'

They're gonna stay at the cottages of the resort. Good thing its just beside the beach.

Each room are only good for 2 persons only…which you know what that means…

Upon hearing this the tensai quickly asked the coach something…of course Fuji doesn't want to miss the chance!

"Alright people, gather up!" Ryuzaki continued.

"As we all know, only 2 people are allowed to stay in each room…thus, we have to decide. Fuji here came up with a plan which I think would be good." Ryuzaki ended her announcement and Fuji came forward to explain how they'll decide.

Everyone seems to recognize Fuji's face as if he had planned this from the start. They can't help but listen to his instructions but one thing they know that they are really nervous…and scared!

"Ok, I'm gonna give you guys partner to play rock-paper-scissors. The losers will stay at the right and winners at the left…" well Fuji really enjoyed explaining. But of course his plan was not finish yet.

Pair:

Sakuno-Tomoka

Ryuzaki-Tezuka

Fuji-Kawamura

Kaidoh-Oishi

Momo-Eiji

Inui-Ryoma

They followed what Fuji said then the results came…

**Winner:**

Tomoka

Tezuka

Kawamura

Kaidoh

Eiji

Ryoma

**Loser:**

Sakuno

Ryuzaki

Fuji

Oishi

Momo

Inui

Fuji can't help but smiled as he saw the results. _'As planned…_' the tensai now explained the next rule.

"I cut 12 pieces of paper and divide them into six. Then I wrote 1-6 on each paper."

Fuji continued and smile on everyone's confused expression.

"Winners will first pick the first 6 papers I have on my hands which has exactly numbers 1-6 on them then the next batch of papers are for the losers. If your numbers matches as the same on the other side of the group, then he/she will be your roommate."

Everyone, again, followed exactly what Fuji said. While Fuji was giving the paper, he already know the results…_'Very well planned as I can say…'_ very then smiled as always.

"Okay, I'll declare the number then please raise your right hand if that is the number your holding." Everyone is getting tense and clueless who got the same number. Especially Sakuno. She already knows that her grandma can't be her roommate. The only one she hopes to be with is her best friend who won at their game earlier…but I guess it's not here lucky day…

"Number 5…" Fuji smiled wider when he saw the results. Everyone was shocked especially Momo and Eiji's jaw almost dropped in disbelief. But at the same time…happy.

Sakuno raised her right hand as 'number 5' was announced. As well as Ryoma…

"O'chibi, make sure to take _NO_ advantage on Sakuno-chan, Nya!" Eiji shouted after he gained consciousness.

"Hehe…he's right, Echizen! I know what you're _thinking_ or worse, what you are _planning_…" Momo began to explain what youth can already do at the age of 13(a year have passed already that's why they're 13 already, ok...)…

Sakuno is also getting being teased for being with the tennis prince, Ryoma Echizen, for one whole week! She can't believe it herself! How could things turn out like this?! She can't react more but to gap her mouth in dismay. She can't even walk normally if she and Ryoma are alone in a room! She's like gonna crumble in any second. But thanks to Tomoka, her trusty best friend, she held both of her shoulders as if she knew Sakuno is going to fall…

"Sakuno, maybe this is what you call _luck_!" instead of encouraging her, Tomoka just made Sakuno nervous…'_Really! Why did this happen to me!? Mou…'_

On the other hand, Ryoma is being cornered by his senpais and lecturing him…_'When did I do wrong have these lectures?!'_ Ryoma sighed inwardly and glared to Fuji who's smiling innocently.

"R-Ryoma, take care of her, okay?" Oishi asked worriedly.

"Oi, Echizen! I know you're growing up already, be careful with those hormones you're having!" Momo smiled mischievously.

"What are you talking about, senpai?!" well, that's what Ryoma can say after all…

"Nya! O'chibi, don't ruin her summer, okay?" Eiji giggled as he said that.

'_Sigh, they're bunch of amateurs or even think like a bunch of grade-schoolers!'_ Ryoma just ignored the comments or more like _advices_ his receiving from his senpais thenat the corner of his eyes, he saw the girl with twin auburn blades dangling around her waist. His senpais didn't even notice where his pupils are looking…but from afar, bright sapphire eyes were shining upon the prince…_'let's see what you're gonna do, Echizen.'_ Fuji smirk seeing the action Ryoma just did.

Ok! Well here are the results:

1:Tezuka-Fuji

2:Kaidoh-Momo(I really like them to fight ya' know!)

3:Kawamura-Inui

4:Oishi-Eiji

5:Ryoma-Sakuno

6:Tomoka-Ryuzaki

Ryoma planned to ask if Tomoka wanna exchange the with him but then he realize Tomoka's roommate is Ryuzaki-sensei…Of course he doesn't want to sleep with someone…old…he doesn't want to ask his senpais cause they might really lecture him this time…another reason he doesn't want to exchange with his senpais is…he doesn't other guys to be with her except…him. _'Hey, where did that reason come from?!'_ he said to himself irritated…

**I'm really thankful for the reviews you have given me, minna!**

**It encourages me to continue, ne? **

**I'll do my best for the story to be finish! **


	4. Exposed?

Chapter 4-Exposed

"Ok, minna! Our vacation starts tomorrow! Right now, let's rest in our respective rooms…" Ryuzaki then walk right up to Ryoma and whispered. "Do your best and even if Tezuka doesn't say it, don't let your guard down!" Ryuzaki gave him a thumbs up and wink.

Ryoma doesn't know what to say he's speechless! Of course he wouldn't expect her grandma would act that way!

Their rooms were just beside each other so when Sakuno went in, then as Ryoma will get in, he notice Momo and Eiji peeking at the corner and gave him _four_ thumbs up._'What's going on with them?!'_ he thought. With a bored look, he just ignore them as always.

"I think O'chibi is getting nervous. What do you think, Momo?" Eiji grinned at Momo while he replied. "Ah, so young, so young!"

Sakuno just stood there nervously _'I can see she's trembling. She really doesn't know how to hide her fear isn't she?'_ Ryoma examined her whole body.

Sakuno, at the other hand, noticed his eyes roaming around her body. She gripped on the handle of the bag she's carrying then as usual, blush ten times shade of red.

Ryoma sees her blush then suddenly a smirk had planted on his features._'Heh. she seems cute that way though.'_ to hide his plain blush, he pulled down the lid of his hat and went towards the bed near the bathroom carrying his bag.

"I'll sleep here; is that alright with you?"

"U-un! Da-daijoubu. " she nodded as her voice faded away at the last word.

Using his sharp ears to hear those approving words, he opened his bag then dig in to look for his towel and clothes for sleeping…

"Ryuzaki, I'm going to take a shower first." then he walked towards the bathroom.

Sakuno can hear water began to sprout from the shower and hit the floor. Hearing this, she walked towards the bed beside Ryoma's that is near the door then jumped on the bed lying there exhausted. She closed her I and think. _'Sigh. I still can't believe I'm HERE! Gonna sleep with HIM!'_ then sighed again. Then she think of any possibility that she can even have a normal and relaxing talk with Ryoma while thay are here…alone…together…"Mou." Aaahh! She can't stand this very tense situation!

"I'm done, Ryuzaki. Your next."

"Ha-Hai!" after she got up, her eyes widen as she sees Ryoma, the tennis prince, being half-naked with only shorts on his body and a towel on his head drying off his dark green silky hair.

"R-Ryoma-kun!" she covered her eyes with her delicate hands. But still her eyes are still visible.

"What?!" he asked innocently. Maybe because this is what he wears lately at night time. Only shorts..._only_.

"Y-you're half-naked!" if her eyes were wide as dining plates, now, her eyes were shot. She closed them really hard.

"Eh? You have to be use to it." He can't help but smile mischievously. Good thing Sakuno didn't see this or else she's gonna fall from embarrassment!

But she can hear his voice. 'It's a bit…loud and…there was amusement in his voice…why could that be?!' she thought.

She tried to be brave…brave I say! By getting her towel and walk straight to the bathroom without taking a glance at his cat golden eyes.

He just watch her walk with her creamy legs rushing through the bathroom. He can't help but look at them!

'_Darn those hormones! They make me look like a pervert!'_ Ryoma now then slid his towel towards his head because there was a slight pinkish blush that began to appear through his cheeks.

--

'_Mou…Ryoma-kun really doesn't care who his roommate is…I can't believe he'll just get out of the bathroom wearing only shorts!'_ Sakuno, who was thinking about what just happened, finished taking her shower. She reached out her hand to get the towel to dry off her wet body. Then she reached her hand again to get her clothes for sleeping…but there was a problem.

"Ah! I forgot my clothes while running here in the bathroom. Better get it-." She was cut off when she totally forgot who her roommate was…Echizen Ryoma _is_ her roommate.

When she realizes this, she does not have any other choice but to _ask_ him to get it for her. 'But what if he saw my underwears while looking for my clothes! What if he gets irritated of me for being a forgetful person! What if…' and so on and so forth, she thinks of all the "what ifs" she'll receive when she asks him to get that one important thing…

It's her clothes she forgot for goodness sake! If Ryoma went out of the bathroom half-naked, then she'll get out of the bathroom naked?! No way! No no no no! she won't accept this! Justice must be done!(why did I add this?!) She must get those clothes or else she'll just wear towel wrapped around her body! What if the towel will slip!? Oh, man. She's loosing control cause she just forgot her clothes.

"Okay, Sakuno! You can do this! Just _ask him_!" she braved herself then open the door quietly and wide enough to see Ryoma watching TV…next to her bed…which is where her clothes are…ok just get on with it!

"R-Ryoma-kun, c-can you please g-get my c-clothes on the b-bed…I just f-forgot them before I get in the bathroom." There again, stuttering as usual…

"Why should I have to get them? They are _yours_." So it means 'no'.

"D-Demo Ryoma-kun."

"What?" he asked her straight in the eyes. Then he saw her silky hair being soaked in water and droplets of water running down through the tips of her auburn hair and her fair, soft skin. He just stared at her. He didn't see her whole body cause it's being blocked by the door. _'That stupid door! Blocking the way!'_ He suddenly blush in the way he he was thinking. _'Damn. Those hormones!'_ again, he complained over and over again about having hormones…

"R-Ryoma-kun!" he snapped out from fantasy and look towards Sakuno. Again.

"Don't want to."

"R-Ryoma-kun!"

"If you want to get it, get it yourself." This stop Sakuno from protesting then she tried to put all the words together in her mind to get a perfect excuse…but suddenly, she was stop by the prince's voice.

"You're wearing a towel right now, right? Just walk over here. Don't you have legs?"

With this, she was irritated "I-I'm not that lazy…you're just nearer from my c-clo-"

"Well that's just lazy right?" then a teasing smile was on his face. This made her pout childlessly then she continued.

"D-Demo, I-I'm just wearing…" before she would dictate the words, Ryoma again, cut her off.

"I'm fine seeing you just wearing a towel." He turned his head towards the TV avoiding her suddenly wide round eyes which took her to surprise.

"R-Ryoma-kun…" she muttered his name and thinking of what he said made her blush of course!

"O-Okay." She slowly walked out of the bathroom with her hands clenched at her chest, trying to cover her body.

'_Ryuzaki, you can't just clench your fist to cover your whole body'_ that's right, he was watching her going towards her bed and also getting near him with an unnoticeable smirk on his lips.

'_Oh, Sakuno! Hurry up!'_ She closed her eyes tightly as she walk forward to her bed. But because her eyes were closed, she didn't know what was ahead of her…she suddenly bump on a solid hard surface. She thought it was a wall but when she opened her eyes, her eyes began to grow wider as she saw the guy she had a crush on, in front of her!

"Mada Mada Dane, Sakuno." _'Sa-Sakuno?! Since when did he call me by my first name?!'_ This made her blush. Again.

"Here you go." Ryoma handed over her clothes where as you can see, her underwear was coming out between her sleeping clothes! She tried to snatch it from Ryoma but I can't say it was a snatching though…it's more like getting with trembling hands. Yeah, it was slow. Way far from what you call 'snatching'.

"A-Arigatou, Ryoma-k-kun." After getting the clothes, she ran towards the bathroom holding the clothes which was handed by the tennis prince then shut the door close. Then she leaned at the door and came sinking down the floor. _'Mou, this is gonna be a troublesome vacation for me…'_

--

Behind the door where Ryoma and Sakuno are, two familiar Seigaku regulars which one is called the 'powerhouse' and the other one is using 'acrobatic tennis'.

"My, my my! What do we have here? Would you mind telling me what are you _two_ doing?"

"Ssshh! Shut up, Momo-chan! I can't hear what is happening already!"

"What are you saying, Eiji-senpai! I didn't even say a word when you just began telling me to shut up!"

"If you aren't the one who said it then who?" Both of them look at each other with confusing looks then look towards a big shadow blocking the light behind them.

As they saw the figure behind them they started to shiver and cold sweat began to appear through their skin.

"R-Ryuzaki-sensei! What a coincidence! W-We've just finished roaming around the cottage and now, we're going to our respective places…" they were skipping one step away as they dictate word by word from the room where they were _eavesdropping_.

"So, uh, Good night Ryuzaki-sensei! Ja ne!" After that, they ran away as fast as they can as if they were being chased by a monster.

"Really, those two!...But again, I'm still worried…Oh, well! Maybe this can change what they are right now, right?" Ryuzaki now walked away from the room of her granddaughter with a smile planted on her face…

'_I think you're right, Fuji…it would be fun.'_

* * *

**Minna! Sorry if I just posted this chapter after 2 days! I was just a little busy, that's why…hehe**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**I know I have some grammar issues…hehe**

**I'm just so excited that's all!**

**And again, thank you for encouraging me to continue this story!**


	5. Annoyed?

Chapter 5- Annoyed?!

Sakuno went out of the bathroom carrying the clothes she wore this morning and the towel.

As the prince noticed the door was opened, he immediately looked at the person who just came out fresh from shower. She was wearing a spaghetti pink blouse and white shorts that is just above her knees.

He can't help but watch her every move as she goes closer to her bed.

Sakuno noticed Ryoma's actions. She can't help but blush again!

Ryoma was just sitting at his bed, waiting for her to get to bed.

As Sakuno put her clothes from this morning in her bag she began to crawl like a cat to reach the pillow so she can sleep already. But still, Ryoma can't help but watch her every move again.

Her creamy legs brushing off the white silky cloth, her auburn, shiny hair sliding through her soft shoulders as she climb and crawl through the bed, yeah. He was watching alright.

As she was in sleeping position she faced at Ryoma at her right side.

"Good Night, Ryoma-kun." Her voice was fading already as if she was about to sleep.

"Hn." I guess that means Good night too, right?

As the prince looked at her, he was surprised.

'_Sleeping already?!'_ He was happy though, at least he learned something about her that anyone doesn't know.

He watched her sleep with her angelic features planted on her face. Then a smirk began to appear on his features. _'Good thing I'm not like oyaji.'_

**Day 1-Monday**

"Oi, Ryuzaki, aren't you done yet? I'm getting out already." Ryoma can't wait for a slow girl like her.

"M-Matte, Ryoma-kun! I-I'm almost done!" Sakuno was putting on her swimsuit and preparing what to use in the beach at the bathroom. She needs a companion to go to the beach of course…she might get lost again in some other places if she was alone…

Then the door opened.

"Great. You're done. Now let's get go-" he's eyes ran wild when he saw the twin braided hair-that-are-too-long-for-tennis girl wearing a bikini, two-piece inside and a white, laced see-through blouse outside. The girl was carrying her beach bag just standing there in front of the bathroom, noticing Ryoma staring at her. She was blushing again…

Ryoma noticed that he was staring at her…again. Turned his head to the door, lowered his hat...feeling blood was creeping over his cheeks. _'Why the hell does she need to wear such revealing clothes?!'_ he IS irritated alright…

"Let's go." With those two words, Sakuno ran nervously to Ryoma who was at the door waiting for her.

--

"Is everyone here already?" Ryuzaki was checking everyone before they get started.

"Ryuzaki-sensei, Sakuno-chan isn't here yet!" Tomoka looking worried for her best friend. She knows her best friend too well that's why she thinks that she got lost or something…

"Eh?! Now that you think of it, Echizen isn't around too!" Momo exclaimed but not surprised. It's more like having an 'excited' expression…

"What could O'chibi do to her, I wonder?" Eiji's head turned to Momo with a thinking expression but not a serious one…more like a happy one.

"W-What do you mean, Eiji?" Oishi asked him with a worried face.

"Hi hi hi! Ah, so young, so young! No wonder at the age of 13, you can do it already!" Momo almost shouted but not too loud for Ryuzaki-sensei and the captain to hear from afar though.

"Fsshhuu! Urusai! What the hell are blabbering about?! You sure have dirty a mind!" Kaidoh heard what Momo said and thinking what Momo just said made him blush a little.

"Ah! Sakuno-chan! Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka waved her hand as she noticed them from afar.

Everyone turned to the loud-mouthed girl then looked at the direction of the names that Tomoka said.

"T-Tomo-chan!" Sakuno waved her back happily.

'_God, why does she have a loud-mouthed best friend which is her opposite?!'_ Ryoma complained it in his mind about having a loud girl in their group which can cause to give them too much attention (well, it's hard to explain already…I hope you understand o-what I meant!).

As the two went near the group, they all gazed at Sakuno who was wearing two-piece bikini with frills at the top and just strings to tie them up together then plain, pink at the bottom. Well, it's not hard for them to see what kind of bikini she's wearing cause over the bikini was a white, laced top which is over-the-knees length. And, in addition to that, it's a see-through blouse. This annoyed Ryoma of having his senpai's eyes on her. _'Why don't they just have their own things to set their eyes on?!'_

Of course, noticing this, the tensai can't help but smile at the situation to himself.

Before Fuji could do something that can make Ryoma annoyed, Eiji quickly ran to Sakuno and gave her a big bear hug from the back after snapping out from staring at her in awe.

"Nya, Ryuzaki-chan! You're so cute!"

Ryoma can't stand it anymore! He walked directly behind the group and looked for a vending machine to buy his favourite Ponta. Fuji just watched this _amusing_ actions.

Sakuno can't help but to show her blush to everyone and felt really embarrassed when she noticed something.

"K-Kikumaru-senpai"

"Nani, Ryuzaki-chan?"

"Y-Your hands…" Sakuno can't really find better words to put it together.

Eiji was curious of what she said so he looked at his hand which was placed on her chest!

Eiji Quickly jerked his hands and away from her with a slight blush on his face.

"Go-Gomen, Ryuzaki-chan! I-I didn't mean to…" Eiji can't continue of what he was going to say.

"D-Dajoubu, Kikumaru-senpai!" Sakuno insisted him not to continue for it would just bring her to more embarrassing situation.

"Hora, Hora! Eiji-senpai, what are you planning to do with her? Are you trying to get Sakuno away from Echizen?" Momo gave Eiji a 'knowing' smile or more like a 'let's make Echizen jealous' smile.

"Momo, don't say that! Even though I want to, I can't!" Eiji said as his eyes turned to the tennis prince who was drinking Ponta behind the group. Because he was wearing a hat, they didn't notice his golden eyes glaring daggers at them.

'_Yeah, Eiji-senpai. You can't have her. Definitely! And better yet, watch your words too, Momo-senpai…'_ after that, still annoyed, he continued drinking until he finishes the last drop of it.

'_Saa…Why don't I continue what I was going to do the time when I was stopped by it?'_

Fuji walked straight to the blushing girl.

"Kikumaru-san is right, Ryuzaki-chan. You're really cute with that outfit. Mind if I can take a picture of you? And _only_ you?" Fuji's smile became wider and it was loud enough for the prince to hear his words. After that, Fuji brought his camera out. As ready as always.

Upon hearing it, the prince gripped the can of Ponta really hard that it became thin and made form of a letter "I". that's right, the can was crushed by just gripping it.

The tensai turned his eyes to the prince while waiting for the girl to respond. He noticed what reaction the tennis prince did. This made the tensai smirk and turned his attention to the girl.

"I-I think it's alright." Sakuno nodded in agreement then lowered her head.

'_What the hell?! Why did you agree with it?! What's alright with it?!'_

"Thank you, Ryuzaki-chan." Fuji said with a grin planted on his features.

"Nya! Hey, Fuji! Can you picture also Ryuzaki-chan and me? Eiji asked excitedly.

'_Good one, Eiji. So you know what I'm planning?'_ Fuji then pictured both of them together.

"Thanks, Fuji! Give it to me when it's developed, okay?" Eiji then gave Fuji a knowing smile._ 'Yeah, Fuji! I know, Nya!'_ (Are they communicating with each other in mind, or what?!)

Now, almost everyone asked Fuji to picture them _with_ Sakuno. '_Now you're talking'_ they actually realized what Eiji and Fuji are dpoing, so they joined the party.

At this, Ryoma walked out with frustration from the scene to actually find a trash bin to throw the _crushed by a grip_ can.

The tensai wouldn't miss this part of course he watched the prince as he walked further and further.

'_Amusing…very amusing…need to think of another plan right away.'_

**

* * *

**

Minna! Gomen ne if this is kinda short…don't worry! Kin-chan is appearing very soon! 3

**Thanks for supporting my story!**


	6. Bad Candy!

Chapter 6- Bad Candy!

When Ryoma finished throwing the poor crushed Ponta can, he went back to the group as Ryuzaki was about to give an announcement.

"Minna, this is the first day of our celebration! You can now enjoy yourselves and have fun. Tomorrow, there is something I like to tell all of you…" She grinned at excitement and can't wait to tell them.

"Hai!" Everyone responded as unison. And suddenly rushed to the clear, blue sea that is waiting for their presence

"Nya, minna! Whoever is the last to reach the sea, will drink Inui's Special Remix Watermelon Juice!" Eiji shouted for everyone to hear his challenge.

"Oi, Eiji-senpai! Why did you suddenly came up with that idea?!" Momo responded him in a very furious way.

"Why are you refusing?! Maybe you're scared. Fsshhhuu." Kaidoh ran up to Momo to make him distracted…

"What did you say, MA-MU-SHI?!"

"Shut up! Wanna fight?!" Both of them stopped and face at each other and leaned their heads to each other and ready to fight!

"Ryuzaki-chan, Osakada-chan, you're counted on this too!" Eiji waved at them shouting.

"Eh?! No way!" Tomoka shouted back ten times louder than Eiji's.

"That's unfair." Sakuno mumbled still covering her ears from her best friend's respond.

"How did you know about my new juice, Eiji? Maa…I guess there's no choice. Right, Ryuzaki-chan? Osakada-chan?" Inui asked them from behind and began to run for he actually liked Eiji's idea.

"Don't tell me, Inui-senpai…this idea has to consider us?!" Tomokka yelled at him for he was way far already from them. Inui gave them a thumbs up telling that the answer to her question was 'yes'.

"Oh, crap! Sakuno, we have to hurry!" Tomoka suddenly grab her hand and began to run…run REALLY fast…

"We'll never loose…NEVER!!" Tomoka began to run towards her senpais as fire began to appear on her trail and Sakuno who was being held by Tomoka, has been in the air as if she was Tomoka's tail that was danglingup and down. That's right. Sakuno's feet wasn't on the ground anymore…it was on the air! _'I never knew tomo-chan can be this impulsive!'_ Sakuno just closed her eyes as Tomoka continued running for her life.

As the Seigaku team heard Tomoka's raging voice, the turned their heads to the owner of the voice. They saw a monstrous Tomoka.

"W-Whoa, Osakada-chan, c-calm down!" Momo shouted with a sweaty and scared face as Tomoka came nearer and nearer to them.

Everyone was really shocked in this revalation. Even the tennis prince was shocked with eyes wide open.

"Oh, no! What are we going to do! We won't be able to reach the sea if-"

"Here you go, Taka-san."Kawamura was cut off as Fuji handed him his racket with his usual smiling face.

"BURNING!! YOU GUYS ARE TOO SLOW! YOU CAN'T BEAT ME! HAHA!"

"Yikes! Even Kawamura-senpai is in _monster_ mode right now!" Momo panted as his pace began to slow down.

"Nya, Fuji! Why did you give the racket to taka-san!?" Eiji complained to Fuji who was beside him.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Fuji faced Eiji with a smile a little different from his usual one. As soon as the team saw the tensai's expression, they gradually further their pace from the tensai feeling a little nervous and scared of what was on his head right now.

"WE'LL BE THE FIRST TO ARRIVE AT THAT DAMN SEA!" Tomoka faced at her 'now so called enemy in racing' Kawamura-senpai.

"NO! YOU'RE WRONG! I'LL BE THE FIRST!" Kawamura replied back.

Well, yeah…actually, both of them or at the second thought, _three_ of them (including Sakuno) are already ahead of the others.

The team couldn't believe those two especially Tomoka can be that impulsive! A sudden change of attitude!

"D-Do you think Sakuno will be alright?"

Yeah, poor Sakuno. I bet she's dizzy right now, or maybe unconscious!

Oishi wasn't the first to think what Sakuno is feeling right now…it was a certain cat-like eyes tennis prince to be specific…_'How can really someone like her be her best friend?!_' he can't believe it, alright.

"BURNING!!" Kawamura shouted as he reached the sea but suddenly his racket slipped off as he's one inch closer to the sea…

"HAHA! GOOD THING I DON'T NEED SOMETHING TO MAKE ME LOOK STRONG! WE ARE THE WINNER!" Tomoka yelled as she and the poor Sakuno reaches the blue sea.

"Sigh. You really don't like to drink it that badly?! I put some secret ingredient to make it more delicious." Inui frowned. Everyone who are already at the goal panted so hard and suddenly sweat dropped as they heard Inui dictating the word 'secret ingredient'.

The remaining Seigaku players who are still running towards the goal are:

Oishi

Momo

Kaidoh

Ryoma

"Go, Ochibi! Do it for Sakuno!" Eiji came cheering at the ending goal.

As Sakuno was trying to regain her strength, she heard what Eiji just said. She suddenly blushed intensely. _'F-For me?! No, no, no! Muri, muri!'_ She shooked her head violently telling herself it's impossible. _'Sakuno, don't be deceive by Kikumaru's words!'_ she scowled herself for being too easily deceived by others,

"What the hell is he saying?!" He murmured under his breath then suddenly his eyes landed on the shy petite girl.

"For Sakuno, eh?" Suddenly Momo ran beside him with a teasingly look.

"Cut it out, Momo-senpai!" Ryoma to speed up so Momo won't bother him again and try to reach the darn goal.

Because of the small conversation they had, Momo and Ryoma were the only ones left in the fight.

"I bet the juice Inui made would be absolutely delicious!" Fuji said having himself in a 'thinking' form.

"Then why are you very desperate to reach the goal?" Oishi asked Fuji curiously.

"Well, it's better to see others suffer, right?" Yeah, as sadist as he was, he really can't wait who will drink the juice and then suffer…

"I-Is that so?" Oishi and the gang tried to stay as far away as he can from Fuji. Then suddenly, Eiji began to shout something that made the whole group startled.

"O'chibi! You're gonna bump on Ryuzaki-chan if you won't look where you're going!"

It was loud enough for everyone to hear his warning…_'Good going, Eiji.'_ Fuji smirked and can't wait what the tennis prince is going to do.

Ryoma and Momo were racing face-to-face until when he heard what Kikumaru said.

He then broke their eye contact with Momo and began to look forward in where he was going. _'Ryuzaki?Bump her? She's not even in my way!?'_ really confused, the prince began to slow down.

As Momo noticed Ryoma's actions, he began to speed up and there you have it! Momo won the race! Oh, no! Ryoma have to face the penalty…_'It's all HE's fault!'_ Ryoma complained and started to give poor Eiji death glares and some threatening words started to scatter at the prince's background. _'You'll pay for this, one day, Kikumaru-senpai!'_ still giving him death glares, Inui approached the prince and presented him his Special Remix Watermelon Juice.

Ryoma's face began to pale and suddenly cleared his throat and ready to drink it. Eiji, who still shivering from what he have received from the prince, can't help but hide from the vice-captain's back as Ryoma's eyes were glaring at his senpai who was giving a "Gomen, gomen, O'chibi! It was only for fun." look.

"R-Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno muttered as Ryoma began to drink the said juice.

Everyone watched the prince as he gulp down the horrible juice.

He put down the cup then he paused. Silence was covered all over the place as everyone waited for him to react. "Is O'chibi going to be alright?" Eiji tried to take a look at his kouhai. Then he started to react.

He suddenly ran away towards the cottage as fast as he could! Of course it is his first time hear at Okinawa and he doesn't know where he can find a faucet or public bathroom near by, he can't even ask for directions cause he's gonna puke very soon!

So the only way he knew is to go to the room where he and Sakuno stay. There he can find the bathroom. As he ran towards the destination, both hands were covered to not spit it out at public.

'_Gotta hurry!'_ he ran as his mind was going wild.

"Ryuzaki-chan, why don't you go and help Echizen? As I see the direction he was going, I bet he's going towards the cottage, where _both of you_ sleep." Fuji approached the shy girl with a mischievous smile.

"R-Really?" Sakuno was confused why she must be the one to go when she did not do anything…well, unless if the reason was what Kikumaru just said…

"Yes, Ryuzaki-chan! You have to go to O'chibi and please say that I'm sorry for what I did, Nya!" Well, Eiji was actually happy pretending that it was his fault when it is _really_ his fault and couldn't wait to see what happens when Sakuno and Ryoma are alone again in the room…

"Now, Ryuzaki-chan, will you go?" Fuji now then asked the confused girl with his usual smile.

"H-Hai!" She tried to build up her courage and hoping she could remember how did she get here from the cottage.

"Ganbatte, Sakuno-chan!" the loud-mouthed girl cheered her best friend until she was out of sight to look for the cottage.

"Nya, Fuji! You're so mean! Letting the innocent girl stay alone with him who is having a terrible condition!" Eiji pouted but then it was suddenly replaced with a mischievous grin.

"Oh, am I?" Fuji replied back having his usual smile again. _'One day Echizen, you're going to thank me, you know.'_

--

'_Mou…why should be the one to help him?!'_ Sakuno still running recklessly as she reaches the cottage then the room. Then there, she spotted a tired, panting, and needing for air, Ryoma.

"R-Ryoma-kun!" she exclaimed loud enough for the prince to hear it.

He's eyes were shut and tired of running to the bathroom. He just finished throwing it all out what is needed to be thrown at the bathroom. _'God, the after taste of that juice is really disgusting and bitter! Better get something sweet…'_ then when he said the word 'sweet' something came out from the back of his mind remembering what his senpai said.

--_FLASHBACK--_

At the tennis court, the Seigaku members were given a 30 min. break. With that, they began to chit chat.

"Man, I'm so tired!" the 2nd year student lie down there lazily as he breathed harder and harder.

"Nya! I can't believe I still can taste the bitterness of Inui's juices!" Eiji stick his tongue out showing a disgusted look to his friends.

"He he! In a situation like that, you need something that can replace the bitter taste of your tongue, Eiji-senpai!" Momo sat up as he responds.

"Really?! Tell me, Nya!" Eiji asked with his puppy dog eyes as if he really needed it so badly…

"Calm down, senpai! I'll tell you what." Momo leaned closer as almost everyone really wanted to hear how to get rid of the bitterness. Even the prince.

"Something _sweet_." With a sly smile on his face, he put more impression on the word 'sweet'.

"Well, you don't have to spend your money on buying something that's not worthy like candy…there's something better to get rid a that taste of yours, Eiji-senpai than some candies and sweet foods." Everyone leaned closer as if they're really determined to know what is better than buying something sweet.

"A girl's _kiss_." Momo grinned mischievously really excited to share his experience.

"Eh? What do you mean, Momo? Have you tasted one?" Eiji really curious at the same time really excited of what Momo will say with a sly grin planted in his face.

"W-Well, I-It _is_ sweet…really…A-And you don't have to spend your money." A plain blush suddenly appeared on Momo's face as he shook his head trying to hide his noticeable blush.

"Eh, Momo, You're growing up! Who did you do it with? I bet it's Tachibana Ann!" Eiji bouncing off up and down suddenly feeling really excited at the moment.

"S-Stop it, Eiji-senpai! By the way, that's just a suggestion though." Momo's blush slightly fade away as he notice his kouhai was also listening to his suggestion.

"Eh? I didn't know Echizen is interested!" Momo lost his blush and suddenly a grin was planted on his features.

"Cut it out, Momo-senpai! Anyway, to whom am I going to do it anyway?!" a little bit irritated, he looked away with a boring look. _'A girl's kiss, huh?'_ Ryoma began to slightly blush as he suddenly imagined a certain girl with twin braided hair kissing him…no, wait a minute. He did just NOT imagine _that_, right?!

The prince lowered his cap for anyone would not be able to see his 'growing darker' blush.

"Nya! Hora, hora! O'chibi's blushing! I bet his thinking of kissing Ryuzaki-chan, ne?"

'_Oh, crap! How did he know?!...no wait, why should I be angry?! Am I admitting something?!...no, stop it, Ryoma! You're losing control.'_ a little bit irritated, he just shrug it off and turned around beginning to walk out.

"Be careful, O'chibi! We know how a growing man thinks, you know!" Eiji started to shout at him as he walked out of the scene.

'_Too loud, senpai!'_ he couldn't help it, almost everyone began to stare at him. Even a certain girl that was mentioned earlier was staring at the prince.

_--END OF FLASHBACK—_

The prince suddenly opened his eyes as his name was heard.

"R-Ryoma-kun, a-are you awake?" She said with a worrying voice.

"Hn." He said calmly as he only stared at her until his eyes landed on her lips.

"I…I need something…sweet." With his low voice, Sakuno could not hear what he said so she suddenly leaned to him closer.

"W-What did you say, R-Ryoma-kun?"

"Something sweet…" he replied.

"S-Something sweet?" she asked if what she heard was right.

"Yeah."

She checked her pockets then suddenly a smile was planted on her cherry lips.

"Ryoma-kun! I have one here!" She gladly handed him a pink wrapper candy.

"U-Un." The prince got the candy with a boring look. _'Why does she have one?!...great, just my luck!'_ that's right, he's kind of irritated.

"A-Are you alright, Ryoma-kun? I-It looks like you don't like it." She really look worried though…

"Iie. Arigatou…" He opened the wrapper and shoots the candy in his mouth…

'_Next time, I'll make sure all the candies here are sold out!'_ He thought and a smirk began to form on his lips.

**

* * *

**

Minna! Sorry for the late update! I know you're looking forward for kni-chan to appear. But it seems it will be move at the next chapter! This is still DAY 1…

**I'm trying to make adjustments here…hehe**

**I know this chapter is quite long and complicated (even for me!)**

**Well, I hope you stay tuned on the next chapter!**


	7. Unexpected Guest

Chapter 7- Unexpected Guest

**Day 2- Tuesday**

As the sun shine above his dark green silky hair, his golden cat-like eyes began to appear from his features.

"Morning again?!" he mumbled as we wake up from his deep slumber.

"Mmm…" a small utter was heard from his sharp ears as he look at the direction of the voice.

"R-Ryuzaki…" He sat up as he watch the girl sleep soundlessly…_'She look so innocent…like an angel…WAIT. Why am I even watching her sleep?! I'll be insulted as a pervert like this!'_ he shook his head trying to wake himself up in reality. _'Don't even think about it, damn hormones!'_ even though he just woke up, he already felt tired all of a sudden.

"Better take a bath already…" he told himself. As he walk towards the bathroom, a soft voice suddenly stop him.

"G-Good morning, Ryoma-kun!" He saw her…just woke up from deep slumber…she really looked like an angel to his eyes…as sun rays shine her long auburn hair which were just hanging down her waist…

"Hn." Yeah, he couldn't think of any reply if he'll look straight into her deep brown eyes now…He turned around facing the bathroom to hide his pinkish blush.

Better get going or else he'll end up staring at her…

Sakuno was wearing something almost the same as she wore the other night…Yeah, he realized that much.

--

"Okay, minna! There's something I like to tell as our vacation won't just end as a boring plain swimming-at-the-beach-for-the-whole-week!" The coach smiled as she continued announcing. Well, almost everyone understands…_almost_ I said…not including the prince… (Well, maybe because he _is_ already enjoying it…)

"Well, me and the captain decided to have a _little game_ throughout the week…" She continued with a mischievous smile.

"We're going to play a game called _treasure hunting_."

"Treasure hunting?!" The whole group exclaimed in unison with a confused expression.

"Yeah minna, your slow ears heard it right!" The coach said with a very wide grin…she was very excited.

"It's called 'treasure hunting' cause you'll look for the treasure that's being hidden, right?" The coach can't wait that she continued her explanation without hearing their response.

"But, this time it's different…" The coach said as the grin grew wider.

"Huh?"

"We didn't hide anything for you to find…"

"Huh?!"

"Well, since this is a vacation/celebration/farewell party, let's make this memorable…in this one week, I want you to find something in this place that you can consider as a _treasure_, something you think is _memorable_…has lot of _importance_...But…" She continued.

"You'll not look for it _alone_…" She leaned forward as she continues her explanation with a mischievous grin.

"You'll do with a _partner._"

"A partner?!" Everyone repeated.

"Your partner will be your roommate." The captain explained straight away.

"What?! I have to do it with this guy?!" Momo complained pointing his finger to another 2nd year.

"Who do you think wants to be partners with you?!" Kaidoh exclaimed.

"S-Stop it, you two! Calm down!" Oishi tried to stop them as Ryuzaki intruded.

"Minna! I'm not yet finish!" Everyone stop as they face their annoyed coach.

"The treasure that you'll find must be something memorable…with your _partner_."

With this, she's relieved she already explained everything to them as she put her eyes to her granddaughter who blushing furiously.

'_W-With your p-partner!'_ Sakuno can't help it! She'll be with Ryoma for the whole one week! I mean, not only in the room, but also outside the room! Even though the _treasure hunting_ hasn't begun yet, she feels like her soul is getting out of her body! Her knees are trembling but still unnoticeable. _'Sakuno, hold on! You're gonna fall!'_ she scolded herself then turned her deep brown eyes to the prince.

On the other hand, Ryoma just showed a bored look. But inside… _'What?! With a partner?! And your partner is going to be your roommate?!_...he's going wild…

Then he landed his golden cat-like eyes on the girl's deep chocolate brown eyes.

Then they realized they were having an 'eye contact' as they thought about being partners.

They suddenly broke their 'eye contact' as they realize they're looking at each other.

Of course Sakuno will naturally blush as for the prince, he actually blushed!

'_I-Is it me or is Ryoma-kun blushing?'_ Sakuno looked away with a confused expression and at the same time, with a blush on her cheeks of course.

"It means O'chibi and Ryuzaki-chan must find something memorable together, Nya!" Eiji bounced off to the prince and hugged him from the back and gave the prince a mischievous smile.

'_Why do people always have to bother other's life?!'_ Slightly irritated, he shrugs it off and stared at his senpai with his usual bored look.

"Ok, minna! Do your best and don't slack off! Make sure you have enough time to find what treasure will be important for both of you…something that is precious _both_ of you will treasure it I say…" The coach planted a smirk on her lips as she scan around the group.

Everyone went their one ways with their roommate/partner.

"Let's go, Ryuzaki." Ryoma went ahead of her saying they should go now…

"Ah! Ok!"

"Hmm..I wonder what's gonna happen…What do you think, Tezuka?" A familiar sadist asked the stoic captain.

"…" Was his reply.

"I thought so…" The tensai planted a mischievous smirk on his lips.

--

Walking through the shore beside the woods, Ryoma and Sakuno walked quietly…

'_Now what?!'_ The prince is getting impatient waiting for something to happen in their 'walking time together'.

"Um…Ryoma-kun, a-are you hungry?"

'_Great! Now there's something to talk about!'_ Ryoma thought.

"Hn." He replied with his usual response.

"Um…I-I have rice balls here…do you want some?" She handed him a small box which contains three rice balls.

He looked at it and took one without any reply at all. She watch him eating it then asked.

"H-How is it?"

"Hn." His usual reply…again. _'Never thought she could make it this good…'_(It's seems he forgot the times when she gave him food, bentos and stuff…I can't believe I made him this heartless!.) It's not up until now Ryoma thought of her other 'special' skills and stuff…This was just the first time he took a closer look of her making him change his point of view of her.

"I-I see…" She was a bit disappointed at the same time relived as silence enveloped both of them.

"What are you doing, Echizen?! Don't make me come over there and lecture you again!" Momo whispered behind the bushes with his 'partner' and Eiji's partner and Fuji's partner and Inui's partner…that's right, it's their 'stalking' time again as you might say…

"Shhh! Momo! You're too loud, Nya!"

"Blossom of romance…0"

"T-Then what about this…" She opened another box for three. It revealed rice balls that looked like tennis balls…

As she opened it, somewhere above them began to react.

"What's this? It smells so good." A red-haired boy just woke up and began to sniff his surroundings the time he smelled the delicious food.

'_I think I saw these rice balls somewhere already…'_ The prince thought… Oh can he forget!? She gave him the same food after they were qualified for the semi-finals!

Now the half asleep red-haired boy began to lean forward as he sniff every inch of the food he just smelled…

By the way, this guy is sleeping on a tree…just on top of Sakuno and Ryoma…

"I want some of that food…" As the red-haired guy began to sniff further, he lost his balance and began to fall…fall under the two of them…Oh, no!

As Ryoma is reaching his hand for the food his sharp ears suddenly heard a noise.

"Did you hear that, Ryuzaki?" The prince some rustling sound…

"H-Huh?"

"It's like coming from…above…"

They both look up and saw someone in a yellow/caveman-like shirt coming their way…it means his falling above them! (Obviously…;)

"Look out!"

"A-Ah!" Before Sakuno would react, Ryoma unconsciously grabbed her arms to his chest so that the guy falling won't fall on her…

Since the guy falling has good reflexes, he was able to land on his feet.

"Yatta! Good thing I landed on my feet! Or else the girl I'm about to land on might get hurt…Right?" The guy turned around to see the couple…

"You…What are you doing!" Ryoma shouted loud enough for the guy to hear…

He really doesn't know why he was very angry for no reason…for no reason at…all…

As the prince has his eyes on the red-haired boy, he suddenly feel something rubbing at his chest…

"R-Ryuzaki!" He forgot what he just did to her…

"R-Ryoma-kun…I-I'm okay now…" She can't help but blush so hard that she already resembles like a tomato! _'Gosh, what do I do? He's so near…can feel his warm breath…'_ His hands were still on her arms. They were staring like…almost one minute until they realized how close they were to each other…

"G-Gomen, Ryuzaki."

"I-Iie, D-Daijoubu desu…"

Well, Sakuno can't believe she just saw the prince blushing but since he covered his blush immediately, she just saw a plain, pink blush…

Now back to the guy who fell…Sakuno turned her head to the guy and suddenly her eyes wider as she realize who 'the guy' is…

"I-It's you!" She covered her mouth with her right hand as she stared in disbelief…

Ryoma looked at Sakuno's expression then looked towards the guy she's looking.

"Yo! Ah! It's Koshimae!" The red-haired guy pointed the prince with an exciting look.

Then the guy looked at the girl beside the prince who looked anxious or more like she's about to cry…The guy looked at the direction of the girl's sight which was near his place.

The guy took one rice ball that looks like a tennis ball then asked.

"Ah! Can I eat this? They look delicious!"

"B-But…"

"Don't worry!" The guy gave her a bright and assuring smile then he gobbled down the food he was holding.

"Mmm! Delicious! Thanks!"

"Y-You're welcome." The girl broke out a sweet smile for him.

Now for the prince…well he looked more disturbed than usual already…

'_How could she give of a smile for him when she even doesn't know this person?!'_ That's right, he's kind of…irritated too.

"H-Hey, isn't that…" Momo whispered pointed out the boy.

"Yes, it is, Nya!" Eiji said quietly of course.

"Well, what do we have here? More like a déjà vu?" Inui calculated things that he needs to calculate…

"Hmm…interesting, good thing he showed up." Fuji began to show a mischievous smirk as his group mates started to stay away far from him…

(Seems familiar don't you think…Say, have anyone watched semi-finals already?)

**Minna! Sorry for the delay! School work is a hectic schedule! Aarrgh!!**

**Thank you for your patience though!**


	8. The Redhaired Guy

Chapter 8-The Red-haired Guy

The prince immediately walked in front of the girl to face the red-haired guy.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?!" He asked with a grudging voice.

"R-Ryoma-kun, don't you r-remember?" She tugged his shirt from behind with a plain blush.

"Remember what?!" He replied.

"Gosh, Koshimae! How could you forget about me?!" The red-haired guy asked and with an expression as if he was about to cry childlessy…

"R-Ryoma-kun, he's Tooyama Kintarou from n-nationals before…" Still tugging his shirt, she explained quietly. As she explains, the prince began to bring back what happened before Kintarou's school (sorry, I forgot the name of his school! ) won against Fudomine. The time when he got the rice balls of Sakuno _which_ were really for _him_…_'Aaaargh! It's him! That day when she's going to give me those rice balls…wait a minute, it happened again!...ugh, I think I must not think too much…I need rest…'_ these were the words that were at his mind…he's really tired from all what just happened his mind is going crazy about feeling angry, frustrated and actions he has been doing to her lately…he is really dense you see…

After she avoids herself from stuttering and explaining, she let a sigh escape her lips. Tooyama began to run towards her.

"At least rice ball girl still remembers me!"

"R-Rice ball g-girl?!" She repeated.

"Rice ball girl?!" Ryoma muttered.

"Rice ball girl?!" The seigaku team behind the bushes whispered too.

"Oh! Sorry, I don't know your name yet…so I made a nickname for you." The red-haired guy said shyly placing his hand behind his head.

"R-Ryuzaki…" She murmured.

"Eh?" he asked as he tried to lean his head towards her then she bend backwards and blush a little because of their closeness.

'_Too close there…way too close…'_ the prince thought as he looks at them at the corner of his eyes.

"R-Ryuzaki Sakuno…m-my name is R-Ryuzaki Sakuno." She answered loud enough for him to hear.

"Ryuzaki Sakuno…what a cute name, Sakuno!" he exclaimed as he repeats her name…especially her first name.

Hearing these words coming out from his mouth, Sakuno just stay there and blush…as always.

"Then can I at least call you Sakuno-chan?" The red-haired guy came closer waiting for the answer.

Of course not only the girl was surprised, but also the prince. You can easily see his eyes were really wide…

"What?!" The team whispered…also the team was surprised.

"U-un…" Her blush went back after the huge shock the nodded as an affirmation.

'_What the hell…'_ If the prince just crushed a Ponta can, right now, he wants to crush the red-haired guy's neck so he can't speak any further!

Then Kintarou turned his attention to the prince.

"What both of you brings here?" he asked.

"That's my line." He responded in his usual expression.

"Well I'm here for a vacation you see, not just an ordinary vacation…" He continued as he turned his head to the timid girl.

"It's a celebration for our senpais in welcoming senior high! But I didn't expect you to be here, Sakuno-chan!" He smiled brightly to the girl as he used her first name for the first time!

She immediately blushed in his words. And she smiled back for no reason at all…maybe because she liked that bright smile of his…That's it! He can't take it anymore!

He immediately grab her slender wrist making her walk recklessly.

"Let's go." He ordered.

"Eh? M-matte! You didn't tell what you came here for!" He exclaimed.

"It's the same reason as yours." He simply answered casually and at the same time dragging the poor girl away from the red-haired guy.

"Wow. I didn't know Echizen can act as reckless as that." The spiky head guy murmured as the whole team watches the scenery.

"Nya! We lost track of them!"

"Saa. This could be more and more interesting right?" Fuji began to speak as everyone backed away from him again.

--

The prince continued dragging the poor helpless girl to somewhere that the red-haired guy would possibly go…but they ended up in a secluded place…

As he released her hand, Sakuno began to breathe hard as she placed both hands on her knees. She probably was tired from all the dragging the prince did.

Well, the prince himself was a little bit tired as he wipes of the sweat sliding through his chin with his hand.

"R-Ryoma-kun, w-why did y-you do that?" She asked softly.

"Hn." He really doesn't know why but his body began to act on its own.

"Oh…" Well, she really doesn't know what his answer means, but maybe she thinks that Ryoma was annoyed at Tooyama for being noisy so he tried to walk out…but the question that's bugging her was why does she needs to come with him? She can't help but blush as she remembers the reckless action Ryoma just did. He held her hand abruptly you know! He really doesn't know how it means to her…the holding of hands…sigh.

"I need to rest." He said as he sat to where Sakuno was seating and leaned on the wall.

"O-Okay." She blushed a little because of the closeness they're having right now.

Silence covered their place as she notice the prince was sleeping already, she watched the beautiful view she is having right beside her. Her heart began to pound as she observes every feature that is planted on him. She began to wonder how soft those dark green locks of his so she began caressing them. _'They ARE soft…'_ She innocently observe everything she can see on him and because of this, she began to fell asleep.

Minutes have past, Sakuno's head began to lean on the prince's shoulder. As cool breeze began to fill in, golden cat-like eyes began to open as a smirk also began to form on his lips.

'_If I'm really good at this, I might as well win the Oscar awards.'_ He thought as he began to stretch his arm and began to wrap Sakuno's shoulder making her move closer to him. _'I might as well make up of an excuse for why my arm is wrapped around hers.'_ He leaned again to the wall and now he is really sleepy…

Few minutes later the prince had fallen asleep. He didn't even notice something shining behind the bushes.

'_Sorry Echizen, but I guess the Oscar Award belongs to me.'_ A sadistic smile began to appear on his lips as he viewed the picture he just took.

**

* * *

**

Minna! Sorry for the delay! I know it's short but please bear with me, ne?

**Well, here's the summary for the next chapter:**

**It's already the next day, and since the prince knows the red-haired guy is here, how would he protect the girl who follows him around from him? Is he that protective? Why?! He'll realize in the next chapter the feelings he just felt for the first time! Stay tuned!**


	9. Sunblock Lotion

Chapter 9-Sunblock Lotion

Chapter 9-Sunblock Lotion

Both Ryoma and Sakuno were ready to face the next day and the whole team suddenly decided to swim all together.

"Ok, minna! Be sure to get ready to dive in the beach! And before we do the swimming, why don't we do first the putting!" The coach declared happily.

"Putting?!" The Seigaku team really doesn't know what's on their coach's mind right known the whole team was confused except for one certain tensai.

"Saa. The coach is right. Why don't we do it by partners, Ryuzaki-sensei?" the tensai interrupted as if he knows where this was going already.

"M-maa. Alright then…" _'Sometimes, I really don't understand him'_ the coach thought as she began to continue her announcement.

"As I said before, we'll try to go and swim together t the beach…since we're swimming under the grilling sun, I'm just worried that our team would look like…hmmm…how should I put this…our team might look like a bunch of Africans whose skin was burnt because of the sun! So why don't we do the _putting_ first?" she gladly exclaimed…

"Ah! You mean putting sun block lotion, Nya!" The acrobat jumped over Oishi's back as Eiji concluded what she means.

"Oh, yeah! I don't want to look like charcoal! No, never!" Sakuno's loud-mouthed best friend exclaimed in realization.

"That's right, and it's by pair…" The tensai interrupted again as everybody froze in his presence.

"O-oh, yeah…that's right…hehe" Momo laughed nervously as he realize who is his partner…

"Hell no! I can't do it with Mamushi!" Momo exclaimed.

"Well, actually it's hell yes." The tensai replied. Everybody froze for the second time as they can't believe Fuji can even say such word…they suddenly wondered why was he so into the "partner" thing…

"W-well, why don't we do it already so we can go swimming already?" The coach tried to loosen up the atmosphere and get on with this… _'It's just putting lotion for goodness sake!'_ she thought.

With this realization, everyone started putting it on their partners.

Momo and Kaidoh are arguing on who's going to put first…arguing as always…

Tomoka and Ryuzaki-sensei just put lotion merrily…

Then suddenly everyone thought of something that just made them realize something.

'_Oh, no! What about those two...Ryoma and Sakuno!'_ that's right, they're the only one whose partner is their opposite sex… knowing the reaction of the team, the tensai carved a sadistic smile. _'Took time for them to realize it.'_

--

Now Ryoma and Sakuno began to walk to a place where they can do the same as the others are doing.

'_So I have to do it with Ryuzaki?! Do it with a girl?! Man, this is giving me headache.'_ The prince was walking a little too fast that Sakuno can't catch up. So she started to talk.

"U-um Ryoma-kun, I-I think this place is fine already."

"Huh?" He turned around and saw his pace and hers that is quite far already. Then smirked._ 'I guess I shouldn't be that much excited.'_ Then he ran over to Sakuno.

The girl began to bring out a colorful blanket and spread it out on the sand.

Next she brought out a sun block lotion. As she turned her head to the blanket then suddenly blood began to rise up her cheeks as she watches the prince undressing his shirt in front of her!

She immediately covered her chocolate orbs and the prince noticed this then he smirked in amusement.

"What's wrong, Ryuzaki?" His smirk grew into a grin and continued.

"I'll be the first to have lotion on my body." Then there he was, half-naked.

He began to lie down as if he's ready to have a relaxing time. His gorgeous back was revealed to the timid girl. Now her jaw almost dropped in this sight.

"What's the matter now, Ryuzaki?" he turned his head to face the dazing girl.

"Ah! N-No, nothing!" she blushed furiously and she immediately went back to reality as his voice reached her.

Now she began the process of putting lotion. This made her nervous, alright. This will be her first time _touching_ his body…I mean, who wouldn't get nervous doing this to an opposite sex! She placed lotion on her palm and began to get small amount of it then tried to spread it on the prince's back but the problem is…she's shaking for goodness sake! How can she finish this if the tension is building up in her!?

Her hand began to touch his back and gently spread the lotion all over. _'Oh, his back…WAIT! What am I thinking!?'_ she smacked her head mentally of what she is thinking that time.

'_I never thought it would feel like this…'_ The prince began to close his eyes as he enjoys the leisure his having.

"Massage."

"A-Ano, Ryoma-kun?"

"Massage my back."

"O-Okay." She was quite surprised in his request but then she began placing both hands on his broad shoulder and began massaging it. _'They're so wide and…and…quite sexy….AAAaarrrgghh! What am I saying again!?'_ he blushed furiously of what she thought again.

'_Never thought it would feel so soft…those hands…'_ Then suddenly the prince began to smirk as he thought of it and also list down everything he could feel about the girl's actions, hands, and their skin contact that really made him feel good all of a sudden.

Then he suddenly opened his eyes and faced the girl.

"Why did you stop?!"

"I-It's because I'm a-already finish putting lotion…"

"I think you're not yet finish." This made the girl look confused. To answer her confusion, he began to turn and face to her with his front body facing her.

"How about here? You don't want me to get dark here don't you?" Then he smirked again. He began to sit down (and facing her) and leaned both hands at the corner at the back moving all his weight to his hands at each corner of his body.

The girl can't argue now, if she argues, it will take a long time! Does spreading lotion on body takes a long time?! So she began the spreading…again! But now she'll touch his chest, abdomen, and abs…aaaarrrgghh! She's blushing so hard in front of him! This made the prince smirk…their reactions are really visible you know!

"Begin at the top…like what you just did at my back."

"O…Okay." She got small amount of lotion in front of her palm and started wth the front shoulders…she began to lean closer for her to reach his shoulders then her soft hands began to slide from the neck to the shoulders then slid down to his…chest?! She stopped abruptly thinking of where she's going. The prince, watching her actions, smirked then began to speak.

"You can skip _that_ part but you'll have to go back _there_ again after spreading my whole body."

"N-No…I-I can continue this…"

"Really?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Alright then…go on…"

She can't believe she just rejected his _offer_ (can't find the right word for it!).

She slowly slid her hands down to his chest she can really feel blood rising to her cheeks…well it's not only her who's actually blushing…the prince's cheeks were stained with a pinkish blush…_'C-Calm down now, Ryoma…'_ the prince looked away trying not to look at her direction…she's actually the first none-family member to touch his body especially in _that_ part and that first person was a girl!

"…" Her delicate hands went across his 'nipple' which made him moan quietly.

Her hands began to slide down again to his abdomen…_'Sigh. Good thing that's finish…' _both thought.

As she touches his abs…she can't help but blush. _'They're hard as steel!'_ she can't help but touch them! She herself doesn't know why too!

"Done yet?" He smirked as he noticed how thick lotion was already.

"Ah! I-I'm done. Gomen."

"Took you long." He grinned as she blush ten time darker that before for she forgot what she was doing already!

"My turn."

"W-What?"

"It's my turn putting lotion on you"

"E-Eh?" she blushed again in her realization.

"Don't want to? Oh! So you like to get dark."

"No, of course!"

"Then lie down already."

"Eh!" Unusual for him, he already has the lotion and ready to put it on her!

"Take off you clothes already."

She must do this or else they'll be late for the swimming-all-together time!

Sakuno blushed as she lifts her shirt, then her shorts. It revealed her fair creamy skin. Remember, Ryoma was in front of her…right now, he loves the sight he's seeing.

She began lying down on her stomach.

"R-Ryoma-kun, I-I'm ready." Her whole back was showed in front of the prince but still her bikini was slightly disturbed by the prince…he actually likes to see her _whole_ back.

"It's been a while." He smirked the suddenly pulling the string that only holds her bikini bra.

"Ah! R-Ryoma-kun!" The girl blush furiously as she felt nothing else was there on her back…even the string of her bikini bra!

"It'll be a _disturbance_ if I put lotion on you." Then the prince began spreading lotion on her back.

The timid can't help but blush…again…but for more other reasons…since her string bra is untied, it revealed some skin of her…err…bust/boobs!

She can't do anything but to lie down.

Ryoma actually noticed this so he immediately looked around to see if some guys are staring _there._ If they were, the prince would stab them with death glares and curse them under his breath. Knowing why he became so protected of her lately made his mind stop suddenly and realized his actions lately. _'Why the hell am I acting those ways to her?! Right now I feel I am being a pervert right now…the one to make blames are those damn hormones and that dirty oyaji!'_ Yup. He was thinking again and didn't even notice he already put to much lotion on poor Sakuno's back.

Not only that, because of his hands roaming around recklessly, he didn't notice that his hands were going to the side then…

"R-Ryoma-kun! I-I think you've a-already put enough…" she stuttered and blushed as she felt where the prince's hands were going to.

This made him snap into reality and also stopped abruptly…then he looked down and noticed his hands were heading towards her…sides…you know…where he almost touched her breast…(I'm sorry if the word is too much but I can't find a right replacement for it! XD)

"G-Gomen." He muttered. He immediately tied her bikini bra then Sakuno sat up and thanked him with a very visible blush…well the prince somehow had also a stained pinkish blush on his cheeks right now too…

"U-Umm…Ryoma-kun, y-you don't h-have to put lotion at m-my front…I-It's f-fine…" She blushed and stuttered as always. As the price heard this, he can't help but smirk.

"Who said I'm going to do that? You can ask me to do _that_ anytime. I'll be waiting." After that, he stood up and ran towards the gang who, of course teased him again about their alone time with Sakuno. Sakuno, who is just sitting their idly, can't help but blush even further. _'H-He'll be w-waiting! W-what's that suppose t-to mean?!'_ Well that's she has been thinking that time…

"Oi! Sakuno! We're waiting for you!" her loud-mouthed best friend's voice went far awaaaaay from the side road to the sea! Oh goodness! Couldn't she lower her voice for a second!?

"Un!" She nodded for them to see her response.

She ran towards the gang then suddenly a voice butted in.

"Sakuno-chan!!" she stopped abruptly as she heard it and turned towards the owner of the voice.

"T-Tooyama-san!" she blushed again with how he called her.

Far away, golden cat-like eyes were staring at them _emotionally_ at the outside but he really was like an exploding canon ball in the inside already…

'_How dare he calls her that again! Wait. Why am I always like this every time them together? Why?!'_

He doesn't know what to do already…then he suddenly felt a stab in the heart as he see both of them again for the second time…together.

'_Do I, like her?'_

**Kyaa! Minna! Sorry if it has been weeks lately…but I am currently writing another fanfic "Why Now"…I am thinking of having a long story but it would be all in one chapter…so stay tuned!**


	10. Ryoma's Feelings

**10. Ryoma's feelings**

"Never thought a two piece bikini like that would look cute on you!" the red-haired guy exclaimed.

"Y-You think so?" The timid girl asked in disbelief though.

"Un." Tooyama suddenly shorten his wide smile and look straight in her chocolate orbs.

"W-What's the m-matter?"

"Nothing." His eyes were still on hers and his smile was gentler.

And there you go; they stared at each other for a long time as Tooyama looking at her gently and Sakuno looking back with wide eyes.

Not from afar, certain cat-like eyes were observing them…his reactions are obviously a sign of jealousy; clenching of fist, grinding of teeth...arrgh! good thing no one is looking…except for someone who's looking at the prince and liking the view…obviously, this person is expecting to see the prince's jealousy as he enjoys the view…yup. It's seigaku's tensai we're talking about again. (hehe…I still want Fuji to witness the prince's 'sufferings' 'cause he's a sadist in this story anyway! ^_^ )

The two 'couples' walked together towards the whole group…

"Ne, if you don't mind, can I join you guys? Sakuno-chan here, told me what you'll be doing so I thought it sounds fun." Ryoma thought his eye brow twitched as he heard the word _Sakuno-chan_ again coming out from someone's mouth then a big smile crept on the red-haired guy...

"Sure. It would be _more_ fun with you around…right guys?" Fuji replied as he turned to the group with a somehow-creepy smile.

"H-Hai!" They answered in unison.

Ryoma then just sighed trying to release all his stress…_'Why does he have to be here in all places?!'_ Well, he's still annoyed at the fact that Tooyama still hasn't gone away from Sakuno's side…

--

Now playing at the deep blue see, Kaidoh and Momo began splashing not only water, but also throwing anything they could get hold of in the sea…

"Here, _Mamushi_! Why don't you try cooking octopus sometimes?" Momo threw a small red octopus (Well, I can see in some animes though…I don't what it's called) to Kaidoh that went on his head…then Kaidoh suddenly trembled as fire began surrounding his background…

"What's wrong, _Mamushi_? Can't get it off 'cause you're afraid of it?" Momo asked in a form of shouting so Kaidoh could here it from afar… then Momo burst out a laugh…because Momo's mouth was so wide that a whole watermelon could fit in, Kaidoh actually threw him watermelon that shoot in Momo's mouth…

"Then why don't you try eating watermelons sometimes, porcupine-head!"

Then Momo growled.

"Why you…" The duo, again, began on throwing things like rocks, a whole bunch of seaweeds, sea urchins, turtles…and even appliances and things from other people!

Then the remaining group just watched them with sweat-drops on their head…

"Let's…just pretend we don't know them…it's quite embarrassing…" The vice captain declared…Actually, that's what the whole team decided in their minds before the vice captain could even tell them to. So they actually moved almost a meter away from the two…

Leaving the two…the remaining group began swimming, splashing and laughing while Fuji, as always, brought a water-proof camera and pictured each and every one of them…Ryoma couldn't help but glare at Fuji every time he asks Sakuno a picture of her…especially that now she is in her swimsuit…going solo…and that's Skauno's _third_ solo picture…

'_Sigh. I suddenly feel like I don't want to play here anymore.'_ Ryoma began to walkout from the scene when suddenly a small voice came in bothering him…Even though it is almost inaudible, his sharp ears still heard it.

"No, Kintarou-kun! I-I'm already wet!" Ryoma's ear somehow twitched.

"Here it comes!!" Kintarou was lifting a pail of water (wonder where he got the pail…?) and bringing it to Sakuno.

"N-No!" Sakuno kept running when suddenly she bumped on something soft but concrete. Then she realized it was a person she bumped into. Due to her clumsiness, she easily lost her balance then ready to be splashed on the cold water and feel the hardness of some pebbles.

_SPLASH!_

She did get splashed on water but didn't feel the hardness…instead she felt the softness…

"Itai…" Sakuno's shut eyes were suddenly wide open as she heard the words of that familiar voice.

"R-Ryoma-kun?" She titled her head upward to check that the person she is calling is really him.

From afar, Kintarou stopped his intentions in wetting Sakuno and stared blankly surprised in what he just saw before his very eyes. Remember, Sakuno was on top of Ryoma – who was lying on his back. So this made things heat-up and made the situation awkward. As they realize their awkward positions, Sakuno immediately blushed…well, even the Ryoma Echizen was blushing but not too obvious. Then they swiftly separated from each other even though they want to stay like that longer … Then Sakuno can't help but noticed something on Ryoma's right elbow.

"R-Ryoma-kun! You have a bruise on your elbow! I-I'm sorry! A-At least let me do something for your elbow!" she bowed down and waited for his response as she shut her eyes tight and could feel that she's gonna cry in no time.

'_B-Because of me, R-Ryoma-kun got hurt! I'm so stupid!'_ Poor girl, she blamed herself for the accident.

Ryoma, on the other hand, checked his elbow and really had a bruise. Then he looked around, and saw a certain red-haired guy coming their way.

'_No way. Not letting her go this time.'_ Ryoma thought.

"Sure. Let's do it in our room." Ryoma tried to answer boringly as he stood up and headed towards the cottage expecting Sakuno to follow him soon…

'_Now I understand…what love is…'_

At last, Ryoma had settled his feelings for her.

**Minna-san! Sorry for the veeeery long delay! I'm really sorry!! Hope you guys understand of what it feels like being a highschool student! ^^ Anyways…I'm trying my best in finishing this story…I even posted this chapter at 11:38 pm for the sake of those who are starving to death to know what happened!^^ don't worry! I'm planning to end this story earlier I just don't know how many more chapters are needed!^^**

**Tnx for your patience!**


	11. Alone Together

**11. Alone Together.**

When they were in their room already, Ryoma started to sit down on the bed while waiting for Sakuno to get the first aid kit. Then upon looking up, Ryoma saw Sakuno holding the kit. _'..She looks like a nurse to me…'_ Ryoma can't help but blush as he imagined her wearing a nurse costu- _'no! Don't go any further!'_ He groaned inside…

Sakuno sat beside Ryoma and began reaching for his bruised arm and began caressing it.

"I-I think that's fine now…" She just finished curing his bruised arm then she released a relieved sigh for that.

"Hn." Ryoma began to lie down for no reason and covered his eyes with his arm as if he was about to sleep or maybe pretending that his head hurts.

"R-Ryoma-kun! Are you alright?!? " Sakuno began to panic as she unconsciously bent herself towards him and reaching for his forehead. But Ryoma's other hand caught her slender wrist. Then he removed his arm from his eyes revealing two golden orbs.

"R-Ryoma-kun?" She blushed as she noticed the closeness of their faces.

"Too naïve, Ryuzaki." Ryoma chuckled then smirked as he pulled her down…beside him…on one bed…alone…in one room…

Waah! It's like she's going to melt! Well, good for Ryoma that he's just calm as usual…enjoying the sight of Sakuno making such reactions.

"R-Ryoma-kun."

"Hm?" Ryoma answered, having an obvious amusing smile.

"A-Are you alright?" she asked timidly as she tried to avoid the prince's intent stare on her.

"Yes. Why you ask?" He responded as he raised his arm, that was under his body, to his head to serve it as a pillow. Ryoma was so amused he couldn't wait to hear what she'll answer as he watch her every move while they're together in one bed. Ryoma really felt relaxed and very comfortable around Sakuno that's why he liked her. And seeing her like this even made him like her more…

Oh!…now Ryoma just thought of a good idea.

"Sakuno?" Ryoma began to ask.

"Y-Yes, Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno can't just look at him directly at the eye 'cause if she does, they'll be just inches apart and even close for them to kiss!

"Why won't you look at me?" He asked…

"Eh?-"

"Why are your cheeks red?" He asked again…

"Eh?-"

"C'mon, answer me." He said those questions so quickly that Sakuno didn't even have a chance to answer!

"Demo!" Wow…Sakuno just shouted…It really startled the prince next to her! As she realized what she did, she covered her mouth with her both hands. _'Mou… Me and my big mouth…'_ She's so red, it made her look like a tomato!

Then she continued talking…

"D-Demo, Ryoma-kun was talking so fast I-I couldn't catch up…"She looked deep down as she talk, ashamed of what she had done.

Ryoma smiled in amusement _'Wow…never thought she could do that…'_

"Heh, Go on…My first question was 'Why won't you look at me?'…" His smile grew wider and wider as she began to respond.

"E-Eto…B-Because i-if I look up, o-our faces…" This made Sakuno look deeper down.

"Our faces what?" Ryoma asked as he lean towards her. Of course, noticing this movement, Sakuno backed away trying avoiding his eyes.

"O-Our faces will b-be v-very close…" Yes! She said it! Yehey! Good for you, Sakuno!...While Sakuno was congratulating herself from saying what she thinks, Ryoma, seeing how she is happy about herself, just smirked… _'Heh, do you think I am content with just like that, Ryuzaki?'_

"Eh? So that's why you won't look at me…"

"Ah! H-Hai…" Sakuno, hearing Ryoma's words, almost jumped as she realized in what situation she is in right now.

"Then, why are your cheeks red?" Of course Ryoma doesn't want to say the word 'blushing' so that Sakuno

herself can answer longer…

"B-Because.."

"Because?" Ryoma repeated.

"Because Ryoma-kun is beside me in one bed…"

Sakuno wanted to hesitate answering him but answered it anyway… Then she closed her eyes like her

answer depends on her life. _'Heh? She didn't stutter this time?'_ Yes. Sakuno, who acts very VERY shy around Ryoma and always stutters around him, did not even hesitate to stutter even though they're very close to each other! Too close that one could even begin to think they are about to kiss!

Ryoma just smirked at her straight answer…too much to his amusement though… (I begin to think that the Ryoma I am making is really obsessive towards Sakuno!)

"Sakuno?"

"N-Nani?" To her surprise that Ryoma actually called her by her first name, she stuttered.

"Can we stay here until they're finished playing outside?" He asked her as he tilted his head, and smirked. Of course he won't let go of Sakuno and play again outside with that red-headed guy jerk! (Okay, okay… I think that word was harsh wasn't it?) He wants her all by himself…( hmm… I think that was kinda selfish of him.)

Sakuno can't think already! Why is her long time crush asking to stay with him for the whole afternoon! I mean, what's the meaning of this?! Alright, Ryoma thinks her head is spinning with so many questions after he questioned her! Oh geez, what is she going to do if she says 'yes'?! Will they stay there in bed, still wearing their swimming suits waiting for the others to arrive at the cottage?! Oh, no. Sakuno is heating up. She's too shy! If she can't answer, then he'll make her answer.

"What will happen to me if my arm gets hurt again, ne?" He smirked knowing what a kind and gentle girl like her would answer.

It widened Sakuno's eyes into realization. _'That's right! What if Ryoma-kun's arm gets hurt again? I must take care of him.'_ She thought.

"H-Hai, Ryoma-kun. I-I'll stay here with y-you."

With a smirk, he drifts off to sleep.

'_Heh. That's great.'_

Few minutes later Sakuno was about to close her eyes when suddenly-

BAM!

"Sakuno-chan, are you alright?!" The door was now wide open revealing the ever red-hair, Tooyama Kintarou.

"T-Tooyama-san?!" To her surprise, Sakuno, blushing furiously, sat up straight with eyes in a state of shock.

And to Ryoma's disappointment, he woke up with a grumpy face on display. _'Damn…I forgot to lock the door.'_

"K-Koshimae! W-What are you doing to Sakuno-chan?!" Kintarou stepped back, blushing furiously at their situation with an index finger pointing to the 'couple on bed'.

"T-Tooyama-san, it's not what you think!?" Sakuno tried to answer him with all her might but the prince butted in.

"Yeah. It IS what you think. I need to sleep. Please lock the door, Ryuzaki and come over here again." Ryoma said bluntly and went back to sleep saving a space for _his_ Sakuno.

"…" Both of them were dumbfound of what they just heard. But due to Sakuno's obedience, she stood up and went to the door's entrance… (Oh don't forget she's still on her bikini attire…^^)

"G-Gomen, Tooyama-san. I think Ryoma-kun is not in the mood. He just fell on the ground. I-I need to take care of him since it's my fault after all." She gave him a smile that assures him she'll be fine. With that, the red-hair just released a heavy sigh.

"It's okay, at least I know your fine…" He replied with his big smile and went off to the beach.

'_I give up. Guess I won't be having free takoyaki from Fuji-sempai after all.'_

**Okay…I guess I need to say sorry? It's been a YEAR and I haven't updated at all!! Ugh…sorry guys, maybe it's because I'm too busy reading Manga…T_T…thank you for everyone's reviews…whenever I read them, it makes all hyper and makes me want to continue making stories!!! Hehe^^ wish you guys like this one…^^…**


	12. Her Wakeup call, His Pillow

**12. Her wake-up call, His pillow**

Meanwhile, the Seigaku team began to have fun under the sun.

"By the way, Inui-senpai," Momo asked, "about your juice…what does it do to a person who drank it anyway?"

"Oh that? Well it does not take effect immediately...it needs 3-5 hrs. 'till the juice's effect kicks in…" Inui answered. Then he asked Momo with a wild and dark smile plastered on his face, "Why'd you ask, Momo?"

"O-oh, it's n-nothing! Just curious hehe…I-I'am gonna join the other guys now! J-Ja!" Momo nervously walks away from Inui and his dangerous dark aura.

'_Man, he's creepy as always when he does that!'_ Momo thought. _'Then again, I wonder what'll happen to Echizen? It's been 4hrs. already…'_

…

On the other hand, Sakuno went back and sat on Ryoma's bed after she locked the door. The she noticed something…Ryoma's beet red!

"Oh no! R-Ryoma-kun, are you alright?"

"Yeah, *_hiccup_* I'm fine. It's a *_hiccup_* good thing you *_hiccup_* locked the door 'cause *_hiccup_* I don't want anyone to disturb us *_hiccup_*…" Ryoma replied.

"R-Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno, bewildered by his response, didn't have the time to think because the next thing she realized she was being pulled by the prince unto his chest and now being embraced by his strong arms! _'Mou~ Ryoma-kun, what happened to you all of a sudden?'_ Sakuno thought as she blushes and struggles in Ryoma's arms.

Then suddenly, Ryoma began to whisper on her ears.

"Sakuno…" Sakuno twitched as Ryoma's words tickles her ear.

Ryoma continued whispering, "I want you to _*hiccup*_ sleep beside _*hiccup*_ me…Zzz.." With that said, Ryoma began his slumber.

Sakuno can't believe Ryoma is talking to her so passionately. It was so…'unlikely' of him.

"Mou, R-Ryoma-kun. Did s-something hit you?" Ryoma's legs unconsciously began to look for a comfortable position for the both of them. Now Sakuno's legs are tangled up with his, she has no escape. The only way out is to wake Ryoma up and bring him to his senses! (No, no…that would be rude (-_-;))

'_Sigh. S-So this means I need to wait for him until he wakes up? Mou~'_ The timid girl complained.

(Reminder: Sakuno is still in her swim suit! ^^)

Ryoma's hands began to roam recklessly that Sakuno can't help but release soft moans! _'Mou..How can he stil sleep in a situation like this? I hope he can't feel my heart beating so fast…'_

At the end, Sakuno decided to sleep 'till morning. (After all, that's all she can do right now (^^;))

…

Now back to the team…

Eiji, thirsty and tired, looked for something to drink. The moment he drank it, he began feeling dizzy and turning red. The first thing he came into mind was no other than Inui-senpai.

"Oh that? It's just alcohol that I used as the _main ingredient_ for my latest drink." Inui explained with a glint of light in his eye glasses.

"I-Inui-senpai, just what does that juice m-make you r-really do?" Eiji, still drunk, was able to bring up the question.

"Let's just hear the details from Ryuzaki-chan…_tomorrow._ :)" Inui-senpai answered.

'_He's just as creepy as Fuji-senpai…_' Eiji thought with a sweat drop on his head.

**Day 3 - Wednesday**

"…" Ryoma felt something 'soft' as he tried to wake up from his slumber.

"R-Ryoma-kun…" The first thing he heard as he woke was the faint sweet voice of the girl he loves calling out his name. _'Heh. Now that's a good thing to start the day.'_ As he opens his eyes, he sees a petite girl so close to him that he can feel every part of her body. I mean _every part_.

'_Are? Am I still dreaming or what? These damn hormones are making me see really weird stuff right now.'_ Ryoma thought.

"O-Ohayou, Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno, all beat red, was able to greet him even in their awkward situation. Now that he's awake, Sakuno began to struggle, "R-Ryoma-kun, c-can I go now?" That's right, from the time they slept up to the time they wake up, Ryoma's arms around Sakuno didn't even give a budge.

Whoa, this startled the ever-cool Ryoma Echizen. Now what must he do now?

Sakuno can't believe her eyes. She just witnessed really something amazing! : Ryoma's cheeks are painted red!

'_Damn, what did my hands do now? Her..her bikini's all loose…'_ Ryoma thought as his eyes scan the girl he's been embracing all night.

"R-Ryoma-kun, I-I need to go to the bathroom…" If it's possible, Sakuno just wants to let the ground eat her up just to get away from the awkward situation! But because of Ryoma's steel arms, her petite and weak body can't push him away easily.

Hearing her voice Ryoma loosen his grip on her, turned away, and said "G-gomen." Hearing his words, Sakuno can't help but look back at him, baffled. _'D-did Ryoma-kun just stutter and say 'sorry'? T-That's unexpected…'_

Feeling happy about her recent discovery, she smiled and said, "D-Don't worry about it, Ryoma-kun.", as she went her way to the bathroom.

'_Darn it, where's my cap when I need it?'_ Being red and all, Ryoma can't help but recall the image of Sakuno the moment he woke up.

He sat up, looked towards the bathroom door, and smirked. _'Heh, never thought a wake-up call early in the morning could be this fun. Not to mention, two pillows are necessary for a good night's sleep; one for my head; and another one for my whole body.'_

**Minna! For the nth time! Gomen! .…I think I really did it this time huh? 1year of no updates or whatsoever…TT_TT**

**This year, I'm gonna start my college life! I hope I could finish this story! XD**


End file.
